Borderline-Persönlichkeitsstörung
Boderline-Persönlichkeitsstörung (BPS) oder emotional instabile Persönlichkeitsstörung des Borderline-Typs ist die Bezeichnung für eine Persönlichkeitsstörung, die durch Impulsivität und Instabilität in zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen, Stimmung und Selbstbild gekennzeichnet ist. Was ist das Borderline Sydrom? Das Borderline-Syndrom ist eine Störung der Psyche, die meistens Jugendliche und junge Erwachsene betrifft. Sie ist ein Grenzfall zwischen Neurose und Psychose und ist schon seit dem 17. Jahrhundert bekannt und wurde 1938 das erste mal als "Borderline" bezeichnet. Beim Borderline Syndrom gibt es nicht immer gleich geltende Regeln, jeder Patient ist unterschiedlich. Jedoch gibt es neun... Typische Merkmale *'Der Betroffene will nicht alleine sein, will Trennungen vermeiden, und das auf jeden Fall' **Borderliner sind nicht in der Lage, alleine zu sein. In allen Beziehungen, sei es zu den Eltern oder zu Freunden oder ihrem Lebenspartner, haben sie ständig große Angst, dass sie verlassen werden. Diese Angst kann schon durch kleinste Anlässe ausgelöst werden, etwa wenn ein Anruf zu spät kommt, eine Verabredung abgesagt wird oder es Streit um eine Kleinigkeit gibt. Auch eine ganz normale Abwesenheit des Partners wird oft einem endgültigen Verlassen werden gleichgesetzt. *'Zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen sind zwar intensiv, aber auch sehr instabil, Hass und Liebe wechseln sich häufig ab' **Damit sie nicht alleine sind und auch nicht alleine gelassen werden, gehen Borderliner schnell neue Beziehungen ein. Jedoch sind sie meist nur von kurzer Dauer, da der neue Partner zuerst idealisiert wird, später jedoch durch Kleinigkeiten der Vorwurf von Vernachlässigung oder Nichtbeachtung auftaucht. Zudem gehen Borderliner in Beziehungen sehr viele Kompromisse ein, die auf Dauer von keiner der beiden Seiten für gut gehalten werden können. *'Der Betroffene hat eine gestörte Identität. Er hat eine gestörte Selbstwahrnehmung.' **Oftmals wissen Borderliner selbst nicht, wer sie sind. Sie wissen nicht, woher sie stammen, wie sie aussehen, was ihre Stärken und ihre Schwächen sind, was sie können und wissen, was sie leisten können, was sie wollen, welche Erfahrungen sie gemacht haben, was für sie wichtig und richtig ist, was für sie schlecht oder gut ist, worauf sie sich verlassen können oder mit wem sie zusammen sein möchten. Sie wissen nicht, welche Werte sie vertreten sollen, was sie nicht tun dürfen, wie sie sich sexuell orientieren, was sie anregt oder auch beruhigt. Sie kennen sich selber nicht, sie kennen nicht ihr Fühlen, ihr Denken und ihre Empfindungen. *'Der Betroffene ist sehr impulsiv. Er lebt oft ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.' **Borderliner sind sehr impulsiv und haben große Schwierigkeiten, dies zu beherrschen. Zudem ist die Schwelle für äußere oder auch innere Reize viel niedriger als für nicht erkrankte Menschen. Sie reagieren deswegen stärker als andere Menschen auf alle Erfahrungen und Eindrücke. Dies ist natürlich besonders gefährlich bei Menschen, die dazu neigen, sich selbst zu schädigen. Zu solchen Schädigungen gehören Schädigungen des eigenen Körpers, aber auch ein risikohaftes Verhalten, wie zum Beispiel beim Autofahren oder auch in sozialen Belangen, wie zum Beispiel dem Abschluss von Verträgen. *'Der Betroffene droht oft mit Selbsttötung und Selbstverletzung.' **Oftmals drohen Borderliner besonders nach Zurückweisung oder im Hinblick auf eine Trennung mit Selbstmord oder Selbstverletzung. Sie drücken dadurch das Bemühen aus, nicht verlassen zu werden. Durch Selbstmorddrohungen oder durch eine Selbstverletzung entlasten sich die Betroffenen von ihrem starken Druck und versuchen eine Art Gleichgewicht wiederherzustellen. Zudem stellen sie dadurch einen Kontakt zur Realität für sich wieder her. *'Der Betroffene ist auffällig unausgeglichen und instabil. Häufig sind auch Angst und Reizbarkeit oder depressive Stimmungen zu bemerken. Diese Stimmungen sind jedoch nur kurz vorhanden.' **Dadurch, dass Borderliner auf äußere und innere Reize besonders stark reagieren, beeinträchtigen Gefühle und Erfahrungen aus dem alltäglichen Leben, wie zum Beispiel Liebe, Wut, Schuld oder Trauer, ihr Gefühlsleben besonders stark. Daraus resultieren Stimmungsschwankungen, denen ein Borderliner vollkommen ausgeliefert ist. *'Der Betroffene fühlt sich leer und ihm ist langweilig' **Viele Borderliner spüren oft eine innere Leere und Langeweile, die auf Dauer zu einem Verlust des Selbstwertgefühls führen können. Diese Leere oder Langeweile kommt manchmal plötzlich, obwohl kurz zuvor das Leben noch ausgefüllt schien. Durch die Unfähigkeit, alleine sein zu können und zusätzlich dem Gefühl der Leere und Langeweile bekommt ein Borderliner schnell das Gefühl, dass nur andere das Leben sinnvoll machen können. *'Der Betroffene kann seine starke Wut nicht unterdrücken' **Viele Borderliner sind oft gereizt, ärgerlich oder wütend. Sie fühlen oft eine große innere Anspannung. Durch ihre hohe Impulsivität und der mangelnden Fähigkeit, dies zu kontrollieren, entstehen oft Konflikte mit anderen, die in einem starken Streit oder auch in Handgreiflichkeiten enden können. *'Der Betroffene mißtraut phasenweise jedem, in Krisen schaltete er komplett ab. Er erlebt sich selbst fremd und verändert.' **Durch Belastungen verlieren die Betroffenen schnell das Vertrauen in die Welt und auch das Vertrauen in sich selbst. Alles erscheint böse, sie fühlen sich verfolgt, das eigene Selbst geht unter. Die Umwelt verliert ihre Bedeutung, der Erkrankte fühlt sich wie in einem Film. Weitere Symthome Jedoch können auch andere Symthome auftreten, wie zum Beispiel: *Depressionen *Suchtverhalten *Realitätsverlust / Derealisation *Verlust des Persönlichkeitsgefühls / Depersonalisation *Ängste *Hysterie *typisches Schwarz-Weiss-Denken *Zwänge und Rituale *psychosomatische Symptome *Angriffe zur Prävention vor Verletztwerden *Gefühlsstörungen *gestörtes Sozialverhalten *Essstörungen *Kontaktarmut - Abbruch von Kontakten Wie man sich als Borderliner Verhält Das ist sozusagen ein "Handbuch - Wie werde ich zum Bordeliner". Ihr werdet euch wundern, aber jeder Punkt trifft zu! Quelle: http://www.borderline-borderliner.de/borderline/borderline-syndrom.htm #Errichte um dich herum eine Mauer aus Beton, Stahl oder was auch immer. Hauptsache, es kann niemand darüber gucken. Du kannst gern ein Fenster einbauen, aber dann ist es deine Schuld, wenn du jemandem Einblick gewährst und davon dann Angst bekommst. #Zeige keine Gefühle, egal ob Trauer oder Freude, aber bestehe darauf, dass dein Gegenüber das tut. #Nehme alles für bahre Münze und reite stundenlang - wahlweise auch wochenlang - auf Gesagtem herum und frage gelegentlich noch mal den Wortlaut ab. #Mache dich über dich selbst lustig, am besten in Gegenwart von anderen. #Sei immer in der Lage, deine Gefühle blitzartig zu ändern, das sorgt für Abwechslung und verwirrt die Person / Personen gegenüber. #Ändere deine Meinung, vorzugsweise von Minute zu Minute. #Vergöttere einen Menschen, aber vergesse auf keinen Fall, ihn aus irgendwelchen nichtigen Gründen zu hassen. Bitte lasse ihn das dann auch wissen! #Ganz wichtig!! Sage immer und zu allen Dingen "es tut mir leid". #Wenn dir etwas nicht passt, sprich es auf keinen Fall an. Dafür solltest du bei nächster unpassender Gelegenheit wegen einer Kleinigkeit total ausrasten. #Jede negative Äußerung solltest du sofort auf dich beziehen. Auch - oder gerade erst recht - wenn es fremde Personen gesagt haben. #Bemerke in Gegenwart anderer immer wieder wie unliebenswert du doch bist. Betone deine schlimmen Seiten und verleugne alles Gute an dir. #Nutze das Wochenende, um dich von der Welt total abzukapseln. Lasse nichts und niemanden an dich heran. So erreichst du hundertprozentig ein Gefühl der inneren Leere. Fakten *2% der Bevölkerung in Deutschland leidet unter dem so genannten Borderline-Syndrom (als 1,6 Mio. Menschen) *Bei speziell Jungen Menschen leiden 5% unter dem Syndrom *15% der in Kliniken stationär behandelten Patienten leiden unter diesem Syndrom *20% der in Kliniken ambulant behandelten Patienten leiden unter diesem Syndrom *Psychologen gehen von einen Anstieg diese Syndromes aus, besonders bei Jugendlichen Ursachen Siehe Hauptartikel: Borderline-Persönlichkeitsstörung/Ursachen Meist wird sie ausgelößt durch: *Verlustangst *Fehlen von Grundwerten im Leben *Armut *zerstörten Familien *Arbeitslosigkeit *Leistungsdruck *Drogen *Krankheiten SVV Siehe Hauptartikel: Selbstverletzendes Verhalten Das Selbstverletzende Verhalten ist ein Hauptmerkmal von Borderlinern. Dieses Verhalten beschreibt das sich selbst zufügen von Verletzungen am Körper. Es gibt häufig Vorkommende... Varianten *Typisch sind Schnitte durch Messer, Scherben, Rasierklingen oder andere scharfe Gegenstände. Dabei reicht die Tiefe der Wunden von "nur" oberflächlich bis zu wirklich tief. *Zufügen von Wunden durch Kratzen bzw. das immer wieder von neuem Aufkratzen alter Wunden *Fingernägel abreißen oder abbeißen bis zum Nagelbett *Das Ausreißen der Haare am Körper *Das Schlagen mit dem Kopf an Wände oder auf Tische *Das Schlucken von Medikamenten oder auch Chemikalien, wie z.B. Spülmittel *Auspowern des Körpers durch Sport bis zur totalen Kraftlosigkeit *Hungern bis zum Zusammenbruch *Sich selbst schlagen Verlauf der Erkrankung Meistens beginnt Borderline in der Kindheit, wird jedoch meist erst im Jugendalter erkannt. Der Verlauf ist chronisch, der Patient ist Instabil und es kommt immer wieder zu Phasen des emotionalen Kontrollverlustes. Aufgrund der Probleme, die ein an einer Borderline-Störung erkrankter Mensch hat, besonders im zwischenmenschlichen Bereich oder durch das selbstschädigende Verhalten, ist eine Behandlung durch einen Facharzt sowohl für Arzt als auch für den Patienten nicht immer einfach, häufig wird auch mehrfach der behandelnde Arzt gewechselt. Behandlung Probleme bei der Diagnose Die Behandlung des Boderline-Syndroms wirft Probleme auf, da die Patienten, die als Gränzfälle zwischen Psychose und Neurose in der psychiatrisch-psychoterapeutischen Praxis bishermeist als unscharf diagnostisch erfasst wurden. Probleme: #Das Borderline-Syndrom manifestier sich in unterschiedlicher Weise je noch der Charakterstrucktur, in welche es eingebettet ist. #Das Erscheinungsbild des Borderline-Syndroms is außerdem abhägig vom Stadium der Erkrankung. #Neurotische Symtome können in Vielzahl vorhanden sein, aber auch völlig fehlen. #Es gibt "borderline-verdächtige" Symtome, deren gehäuftes Auftreten eine entsprechende Diagnose nahelegt, ohne dass diese Symtome jeodch für das Borderline-Syndrom pathognomisch wären. #Die einzelnden Krankheitsmanifestationen können einer beständigen Flukation unterliegen. #Borderline-Patienten können insbesondere auch vorübergehend die charakteristischen Symtome einer psychotischen Episode aufweisen (sogenannte "Mini-Psychose"). #In den meisten Fällen lässt sich eine Anamese impulsiven Agierens in episodischer oder chronischer Form mit häufigen autodestruktiven Resultat eruieren. #Inensieve Affekte vorwiegend in From von Feindseligkeit oder Depressionen bestimmen in Kombination mit Depresionalisation und weitgehender Genussunfähigkeit ("Anhedonie") das Erleben des Patenten. #Die zwischenmenschliche Beziehung des Patienten schwanken zwischen oberflächlichen, punktuellen Kontakten und klammernd-abhängigen Beziehungen. #Borderline-Patienten sins im allgemeinen kontinuierlich sozial integriert. #Das Verhalten der Patienten in einer strukturierten Interview-Situation unterscheidet sich vom Verhalten in unstruckturierten psychologischen Testsituation (z.B. dem RorschachTest). #Borderline-Patienten zeigen ein charakteristisches Verhalten in der Arzt-Patienten-Beziehung. Quellen *http://www.borderline-borderliner.de/ *http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Borderline-Pers%C3%B6nlichkeitsst%C3%B6rung *Das Borderline Sydrom - Christa Rohde-Dachser 6., korrigierte Auflage